Sohma Kisses Epic
by LadyMelieka
Summary: A series of 30 oneshots about the fruits basket characters. Slash, femmeslash, non con and fluff. There's something for everyone here!
1. Chapter 1

The OFFICIAL LADY MELIEKA SOHMA KISSES EPIC the first part!

_I have 30 Fruits Baskets Pairings, and I have a kiss in each chapter. Those are the only guidelines. Not all of these pairings are slash, but most. There are four chapters which don't feature a Sohma at all, but the other 26 do. Some of these fics will be pretty fluffy, some will be ok, and some will be pure smut. I am warning you now. Everything will be clearly defined at the beginning of the chapter, and you are under no obligation to read whatever offends you. I do not however expect to be flamed for this. If I wanna write smut, and some people want to read it, they, and I, should be allowed. It is your right to read or refuse as you so desire, but I won't stand for that 'you disgusting piece of faecal matter you' sorta thing. It just gets right up my nose. Grr._

_Quickly noted for any Harry Potter fans out there, yes I have totally copied this idea from Chibi Alania's Official Chibi Alania Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month, but you may notice some subtle differences. Like the fact it's Fruits Basket instead of Harry Potter for one. Secondly I am nowhere near dedicated enough to write a whole fic every day! That's crazy! But I will get thirty of these stories out, and I will do it fairly quickly. (god, I hope so anyway, I really wanna do this)_

_And to start it off, we have a most gorgeous, and incredibly well shipped couple, Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma. _

_WARNINGS: Slash, slashy slash slash. Got the picture? Well, no. There's slight slash, some subtle references to wet dreams, and boy/boy kisses. That's about as far as this one goes._

_DISCLAIMER: This will not be repeated every chapter. So take note. I do not own Fruits Basket. Do you really think I would be writing this here on if I owned the actual storyline?_

_SUMMARY: Kyo may be a little slow on the uptake, but he will eventually see what Yuki is trying to show him._

Kyo Sohma knew when something had changed. He knew that there was just something different about his cousin, but he didn't know what it was. To be honest, it was slowly driving him nuts. Oh it was nothing obvious, the damned rat still fought with him, argued with him, and won consistently, but there was that subtle difference, something about the other boy that he just couldn't ignore.

It took him nearly a month to realise it also had to do with Tohru.

Which wasn't to say that Yuki treated the girl differently, that was stupid. There was just something missing, in the way he spoke to her, or touched her, or whatever he happened to be doing with her. Kyo found himself becoming increasingly distracted by it, constantly thinking, pondering it to himself.

When he figured it out, he cursed himself for being so dumb. Yuki was _not_ treating Tohru any differently, but that was it. He was going through the motions, and that was as far as he went. The… emotion, which used to lie under every single contact with Tohru, was missing. Yuki just didn't seem to care anymore. Not about Tohru anyway. And the girl had seemed to notice. Oh, she was oblivious for a long time, to be sure. At least another month, before she started to act differently towards Yuki as well.

Again, it was nothing obvious, but there was definitely a drifting apart, between the two, and it was beginning to irritate Kyo.

"Hey."

Tohru spun around in surprise. "Oh! Kyo, you scared me! What are you doing up so late at night?"

The orange haired boy frowned. "I could ask you the same question. I woke up and wanted a glass of water, and heard you bumpin' around down here. I came to see what the hell was going on."

Tohru blushed, and moved to sit down at the table. "Oh. I'm sorry I bothered you Kyo. The truth is, I couldn't sleep. I've been so worried lately. Worried about Yuki." She glanced up at Kyo quickly, silently apologising about having to talk about the other boy to him. "It's just that, he won't, he won't talk to me anymore. Not properly, like he used to. And he… I don't even know. He just seems so distant lately. I don't know if I did anything to upset him, or offend him, or if he just doesn't like me anymore, but I hate feeling this way, like I'm… like I'm a burden to him now. I'm really sorry Kyo. I shouldn't be bothering you with this right now." She stood up to go, and he quickly grabbed her arm gently. She turned her head to the side, but he caught a glimpse of tears. He tugged her closer, and let her head rest against his chest. "Hey. Don't worry so much. I'm sure you didn't do anything to offend him." Kyo took a deep breath. He knew he needed to keep calm, and get the right words out, or risk upsetting her even more. "I think that if the r… that if Yuki had something on his mind, something like that, I think he would tell you. I… I think you should maybe try to talk to him. See exactly what it is that's bothering him. Maybe tell him how you're feeling. He might not know what he's doing, you know what I mean?"

She blinked up at him, and rubbed her eyes. "I… yes Kyo. I think I do. You're right. I should talk to him. It might just be a simple misunderstanding. I'll talk to him tomorrow." Her gaze wandered to the clock. "Oh! We should get to bed! It's late, and we have school tomorrow!"

Kyo laughed softly at her sudden panic, and sent her off to bed, telling her he would be up as soon as he had had his glass of water.

He emptied the glass and was still thirsty, so he ran the tap again.

"That was very compassionate of you. I believe for once you said exactly the right thing to her."

Kyo spun around, startled at the sound of Yuki's voice.

"Yeah…yeah, well, you're the one treating her badly, I just wanted to make her feel better. Do you even know what you're doing to her you damn rat?"

Yuki took a few more steps into the kitchen, moonlight spilling over his hair.

"Yes. I am aware of it. But unfortunately, I don't know how to undo it, or stop it."

Kyo smirked, and took an aggressive step forward. "Well that should be damn obvious. Say you're sorry and didn't mean it, then don't do it again. Duh." He lifted his hand, to get his point across, and was surprised when it connected with Yuki's head. It was not a hit, it was just that Yuki's head was suddenly where his hand was going, and he was unable to stop it in time. Startled, he tried to move it away, and jumped as Yuki's hand shot out, and held it in place, cupping the rat's head.

"What… what are you doing, rat?" he asked, fingers curling absently into Yuki's hair, who stepped forward, suddenly far too close. "Nothing really," Yuki whispered, before leaning in, and delicately licking one of the veins in Kyo's neck.

The cat jumped, and his hand tightened in Yuki's hair, pulling him away. "What the hell?" he whispered, and Yuki laughed at the breathiness of that remark.

"Goodnight, stupid cat," he whispered back, before stepping away, and leaving the room, leaving Kyo standing there, staring stupidly at the door.

Kyo lay in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. The rat had licked him. _Yuki _had _licked_ him, for crying out loud! What the hell was up with that? His hand strayed wonderingly to the place, where the memory of Yuki's tongue burned on his skin.

It was himself that Kyo noticed a change in next. He found that he couldn't even look at Yuki, let alone fight or argue with him, without going beet red, remembering Yuki's tongue on his neck. Shigure always laughed loudly when Kyo, red in the face, stood and stumbled from the room, having made eye contact with Yuki, but he found that he was intensely embarrassed to just be around the other boy.

His uneasy avoidance of the other made their household very quiet, and soon Kyo found himself thinking that it might not be such a bad thing. All his bruises had finally disappeared, for one, and he didn't have to constantly be on his guard for the other boy. He got to relax.

"Damn rat should have licked me ages ago," he murmured one day, then pulled himself up short. "What the hell did I just say!" Shuddering in horror, he swallowed, and deliberately pushed it to the back of his mind. "Stupid rat should never have licked me at all."

That night, it came back to him in full force.

"Yuki."

A small part of Kyo wondered why he was calling the rat by his first name, but only a small part, and only for an instant. It was completely wiped out of his brain, as Yuki smiled, actually smiled, at him! He strode confidently towards Kyo, that smile widening, just a fraction, before he leaned forward, and pressed his lips gently against the side of Kyo's neck. Exactly where he had licked it before. Kyo moaned, and his hand came up to slide into Yuki's hair once more, not to pull him away this time, but to hold him closer, silently ask him not to move away. Yuki complied, his lips parting, his tongue flickering out, licking Kyo's neck, not just once, but many times, over and over, laving the skin there until Kyo was breathless at the sensation. "Yuki…" He moaned, and lowered his own head to the boy's neck. But he didn't lick. He laughed softly to himself, as Yuki cried out, and Kyo nipped at his neck again, then moved his mouth away.

Their eyes connected, and Kyo knew what was coming next. He lowered his head, as Yuki raised his slightly, and… Kyo woke up, hard and shuddering.

"Rat." There, that was better. Kyo knew this was reality. Yuki looked up, and licked his lips. Kyo had no idea if this was a conscious thing or not, but he went red, all the same. It didn't matter though, he needed to have this out with Yuki. The dreams had continued, and they were getting worse. Better. He didn't know. More intimate anyway. "Rat. Y…Yuki. I need to know. Why did you lick me that night?" He was startled when the other boy flushed almost as red as he, and a thought occurred to him. A slow smirk spread across his face. "I see." Yuki stood up, trembling. "What do you see, Stupid cat? You're to dumb to see what's right in front of your face!" Kyo's smile didn't waver at all. "Yeah. I know." Yuki's face went white at this, but Kyo continued. "It took me a long time, didn't it? I was being stupid." He advanced on the other boy, watching as Yuki took a step backwards, still unsure. Finally, he stopped, right in front of him. "I may be slow," he murmured, "but if you give me enough time, I will eventually catch on." He leaned down slowly, and licked Yuki's neck. The rat cursed moaned low in his throat, and let his body sag against Kyo's. "Good. I… I didn't know if you'd figure it out eventually or not…" Kyo chuckled, lips still against Yuki's throat, and the other boy shivered at the sensation. "Oh, I got it Yuki." He moved away a little, and Yuki made a small noise at the loss, but it was smothered as Kyo's lips descended on his. Yuki's hands crept up and gripped Kyo's shirt, clinging to him desperately, and the cat cursed and pulled him closer. They both had what they wanted now.


	2. Chapter 2

The OFFICIAL LADY MELIEKA SOHMA KISSES EPIC part two!

_I have 30 Fruits Baskets Pairings, and I have a kiss in each chapter. Those are the only guidelines. Not all of these pairings are slash, but most. There are four chapters which don't feature a Sohma at all, but the other 26 do. Some of these fics will be pretty fluffy, some will be ok, and some will be pure smut. I am warning you now. Everything will be clearly defined at the beginning of the chapter, and you are under no obligation to read whatever offends you. I do not however expect to be flamed for this. If I wanna write smut, and some people want to read it, they, and I, should be allowed. It is your right to read or refuse as you so desire, but I won't stand for that 'you disgusting piece of faecal matter you' sorta thing. It just gets right up my nose. Grr._

_Quickly noted for any Harry Potter fans out there, yes I have totally copied this idea from Chibi Alania's Official Chibi Alania Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month, but you may notice some subtle differences. Like the fact it's Fruits Basket instead of Harry Potter for one. Secondly I am nowhere near dedicated enough to write a whole fic every day! That's crazy! But I will get thirty of these stories out, and I will do it fairly quickly. (god, I hope so anyway, I really wanna do this)_

_Number two on the list is one of my personal favourites, Kyo Sohma and Momiji Sohma_

_WARNINGS: Slash, slashy slash slash. Fluff. Slash and fluff. Got the picture?_

_SUMMARY: Chocolate is a very fickle thing…_

It was pure torture. Kyo couldn't take much more of this, it was driving him crazy. "Momiji! Do you have to smear that disgusting goop all over yourself? It's making me sick just watching you!"

Momiji looked up from his obvious enjoyment of his chocolate. "What do you mean, Kyo? I'm not really smearing it everywhere, am I?" Kyo groaned, and grabbed the blond's hand. "Come with me, idiot!" He pulled the shorter boy into the bathroom, shoving his face in front of the mirror. Momiji took one look, and began to giggle. "Oh no! I really did get it everywhere! Wow, I look really silly don't I?" He turned his adorably chocolate covered face towards Kyo, still smiling, completely unaware of the things it did to the carrot top's hormones.

Kyo's secret crush on Momiji had been going on for a while now. He just counted himself lucky that he'd always had a very low tolerance for the boy in the past. It made it so much easier to keep his feelings secret now. He could yell at the boy for coming to close and no one would think there was anything different. Or so he thought. He was completely unaware that Yuki, Shigure and Momiji himself all knew of his crush. Yuki and Shigure thought it was hilarious, while Momiji, being too shy to make the first move himself, merely hoped that one day Kyo would act on his feelings. Kyo had no idea of this however, and his plan had been to suffer in silence, secure in the knowledge that even if the smaller boy was attracted to males, the cat would be one of the few he could not imagine being with. Yet another thing he was wrong about. Momiji wasn't completely sure, but he thought his crush on the cat-cursed had been going on for longer than the cat's crush on him!

Kyo's hands shook as he reached for a washcloth. "Yeah. You really do look silly. Here." He thrust the damp material into Momiji's hands. "Clean yourself up." The blond looked down at the cloth, then back up at Kyo. "Will you do it for me?" Kyo stared at him in shock, so he added, "to make sure I get all cleaned up. I can't see into the mirror properly, and I don't want to miss some and walk around with chocolate on my face all day. Please?" Kyo knew it was a stupid thing to do, he'd be too close, much too close, but he took the cloth back from Momiji anyway. Sinking to his knees, he swallowed, and pressed the cloth to Momiji's face, stroking it gently down his cheeks, rubbing the chocolate away. Momiji had smeared the stuff all over, so it took a few minutes and several rinsings of the cloth before the cute little face was clean again. Reaching for a towel, Kyo carefully dried the blond's face, but couldn't make himself pull away.

"Momiji…" he said softly, and noticed the boy was quivering. "Momiji, are you ok?" The boy nodded, and licked his lips. "I'm fine, Kyo, but…" he trailed off, and bit his lip, an action that Kyo wanted desperately to repeat himself. "But what?" he asked, a split second before Momiji threw himself into his arms. "Kyo!" He exclaimed. "Kyo I have to tell you something! I like you!" Kyo's arms had automatically slid around the boy, but at these words he froze. "What?" He whispered, and Momiji lifted a now tear-streaked face to look directly at him. "I like you Kyo! I have a crush on you! I have for the longest time! I'm sorry, but I can't keep it a secret anymore, I had to tell you, you were being so nice to me!" Kyo's face had gone very red, and Momiji thought he may have ruined the moment. The he realised that, however mortified Kyo might look, his arms had not moved from their position around Momiji's waist. If anything, they'd tightened. It was this which gave him hope, and a little bit of courage. Taking a deep breath, Momiji closed his eyes, and leaned forward.

Kyo melted at the first tentative touch of Momiji's lips. It wasn't that he was not still in shock from all the things Momiji had told him, and indeed the kiss itself, but it wasn't something he could help. He'd been imagining that exact thing happening so many times that when it finally did, there was no way he could stop his reaction. Finally he gathered himself together and kissed back, turning a relatively innocent action into something with more emotion. Momiji made a little whimpering noise that Kyo decided he loved on the spot, and he kissed harder, desperate to hear it again. Momiji obliged, his lips parting, allowing Kyo to plunge his tongue in, sweeping, tasting the boy. Pulling back a little, he panted out, "You taste like chocolate." Momiji giggled. "You taste like strawberries. I thought you didn't like those." Kyo smirked. "Yeah. But you thought I didn't like you either. That's two things you were wrong about." Momiji nodded. "Yeah. Kiss me again, Kyo?"

This kiss was harder, more passionate, and Momiji was soon making all sorts of gorgeous noises. Kyo was falling harder every time one passed his ears. They were the most incredible sounds, they were the most arousing things he'd ever heard. He moved his mouth to Momiji's neck, partly because it looked just as delicious as his mouth, and partly because he wanted to know what kinds of noises Momiji would make if he did. He was well rewarded with a loud moan, when he bit down Momiiji cried out Kyo's name, which was even more arousing than the wordless noises he'd been making before.

Kyo tore his mouth away finally, slightly out of breath. Momiji was in the same state. That was the first thing he noticed. The second thing was the large hickey on Momiji's neck. "Oh crap. I didn't mean to do that Momiji," he said, and the boy looked confused. "Do what Kyo?" Shaking his head at the boy's cluelessness, Kyo touched the dark patch of skin. "This. I gave you a…" he couldn't make himself say hickey. "I gave you a… lovebite. I'm sorry." Momiji's eyes went wide, and he blushed. "You gave me a lovebite? Wow! You must really like me!" Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but thankfully thought better of it. "Well… yes. I do really like you. But I never intended to do that. I got carried away." Momiji smiled. "That's ok Kyo. I don't mind. Like you said, it also means you really like me. For as long as it's there, I'll be able to see it or touch it, and be reminded that you like me just as much as I like you."

Kyo closed his eyes. Trust Momiji to turn a hickey into some grand romantic gesture. Still, he found himself oddly touched. "Well, Momiji, I guess you could think of it like that." He smirked, and leaned forward. "Any time you want, just ask, and I'll be glad to give you another one, just so you know how I feel about you. Alright?" He knew he was blushing. Kyo wasn't the type to make romantic comments. Or very suggestive comments either. But with Momiji, he just couldn't help himself. Now that they'd kissed, he found himself wanting to say a lot of other things too. He found himself wanting to apologise for all the things he'd said and done to the boy in the past. He found himself wanting to make absurd comments about his feelings, and, foolishly enough, the future. He found himself wanting to promise Momiji the stars, whatever he wanted. But he managed to put a lid on these embarrassing thoughts. It was difficult at first, but then Momiji was kissing him again, and he wasn't thinking about much at all. "God, Momiji!" He muttered, without knowing or caring whether the boy had heard him or not. He had plenty of time to say the things he wanted to say.

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

The OFFICIAL LADY MELIEKA SOHMA KISSES EPIC part three!

_I have 30 Fruits Baskets Pairings, and I have a kiss in each chapter. Those are the only guidelines. Not all of these pairings are slash, but most. There are four chapters which don't feature a Sohma at all, but the other 26 do. Some of these fics will be pretty fluffy, some will be ok, and some will be pure smut. I am warning you now. Everything will be clearly defined at the beginning of the chapter, and you are under no obligation to read whatever offends you. I do not however expect to be flamed for this. If I wanna write smut, and some people want to read it, they, and I, should be allowed. It is your right to read or refuse as you so desire, but I won't stand for that 'you disgusting piece of faecal matter you' sorta thing. It just gets right up my nose. Grr._

_Quickly noted for any Harry Potter fans out there, yes I have totally copied this idea from Chibi Alania's Official Chibi Alania Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month, but you may notice some subtle differences. Like the fact it's Fruits Basket instead of Harry Potter for one. Secondly I am nowhere near dedicated enough to write a whole fic every day! That's crazy! But I will get thirty of these stories out, and I will do it fairly quickly. (god, I hope so anyway, I really wanna do this)_

_And number three on our list, our first non slash pairing, another of my favourites for the sheer kookiness, Miss Tohru Honda and our very own Mr. Shigure Sohma!_

_WARNINGS: No slash. Ooh! Run and hide! Sorry. Umm, OOC Tohru, slight pervertedness, and a generous helping of fluff ___

_SUMMARY: Shigure's a pervert who wants Tohru. Tohru wants Shigure too, and she'll resort to anything to get him._

She was wearing it again.

Shigure spun, and walked quickly out of the kitchen. Tohru was wearing that blasted maids outfit again, and it was slowly driving him mad! His hands began shaking, and he strode off to his study.

Tohru smiled slyly to herself. Shigure was weakening. The maids outfit was the perfect thing. He was definitely beginning to crack. Very soon she would be able to make her move. Then she realized what she had just thought, and blushed. What would her friends think if they knew she was planning on seducing the writer?

"Ah, Shigure?"

The writer looked up from his papers. "Yes Tohru, come in. What is it?" he asked, and the girl blushed charmingly. "Oh, um, Yuki and Kyo aren't here for dinner tonight, and you seemed busy, so I thought there was no reason for us to have a formal dinner at the table. I brought you a tray though."

Shigure noted the tray in her hands. "Ah, that's very kind of you Tohru. Thank you." He thought that if he kept things formal, he might be able to restrain himself. Tohru apparently had other ideas. She leaned over his shoulder to set the tray on his desk, and turned her head. Pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. It was only a fleeting touch, but there was no way Shigure could take it for anything other than what it was. His fingers flew up to touch the place. "Tohru!" He whispered, and the girl smiled down at him. "Enjoy your dinner," she whispered, and left the room.

Shigure picked up the chopsticks and stared down at the tray. His hunger wasn't for food, and he was beginning to feel very ashamed of himself. Tohru was such a pretty young innocent thing, how could he be having such naughty thoughts about her? It was just a kiss. A very sweet gentle kiss and she most definitely didn't mean anything by it. So why was he living up to his reputation and being so perverted about it? He resolved to mend his ways, and stop being so nasty.

Tohru stomped her foot as she washed the dishes. Why was Shigure being so stubborn about this? He just needed to give in! She was wearing the maid's outfit, which she knew made her look as sexy as she possibly could, damn that cuteness, and she had been flirting with him, and now she had even kissed him! What _wasn't_ she doing? There had to be something! She resolved then that one way or another, she would have Shigure. She just needed something more… it was definitely time for desperate measures.

Yuki and Kyo were gone again for the night, and Shigure was a little nervous. He was worried that Tohru might attempt a similar stunt to the kiss she had bestowed on him the other night. He was sure that if she was to do that then he wouldn't be able to resist her. Unbeknownst to him, Tohru had come to the same conclusion. He sighed as he heard her voice calling him down for dinner.

His luck was with him, she wasn't wearing the maids outfit this time. She had however, obviously been to visit Ayame recently. Oh, her outfit was perfectly decent, to be sure, but there was just something about it, that highlighted every part of her beautiful face, and ensured that every curve of her body was perfectly outlined. It stole his breath away.

Tohru looked up at Shigure shyly, wanting to see his reaction to her dress. It was exactly how Ayame had said it would be, he was completely dumbstruck. She walked over to him, took his hand, and led him to the table, which had been spread out with his favourite foods. Tearing his gaze from her body, Shigure looked down, and noticed. "Did you prepare all of this for me, Tohru?" He questioned softly. She replied the affirmative in a soft voice, and he shivered visibly. Oh, this seemed to be working well.

For a while, there was no talk, as Shigure and Tohru ate. Both could feel the odd tension in the air, and neither wanted to be the one to break the silence.

Then as they finished the meal, Shigure spoke. "That, that dress looks lovely on you Tohru," he said huskily. Tohru blushed at the note in his voice, "I… thank you Shigure. Ayame helped me pick it out, he said it would be perfect for me."

Shigure took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he was surprised to see that she had moved closer, much closer to him.

"Of course, when I modeled the dress, I refused to model the underwear that I picked out with it." Tohru's voice was very low, and Shigure's breath caught. "Something like that is definitely not for Ayame to see," she continued, "But… I think, if you'd like, I could show it to you."

Shigure's cheeks flamed, for a man not prone to blushing he was surely doing a lot of it lately. "Tohru, my dear, I don't believe that would be the most appropriate thing to do, I…" he trailed off at the look in her eyes. It was very warm, and enticing, and it was this which was his undoing.

Still scarcely able to believe what he was about to do, he cupped her cheek in his hand very gently, and took a kiss from her. After it was done, she pouted. "What kind of a kiss was that, Shigure?" she asked, before leaning back in and kissing him deeply. Shigure was stunned, he'd never imagined his Tohru would be so forward, disbelieving, his lips parted, and his tongue swept across her mouth, lips parting eagerly, her own tongue pushing against his own, heating the kiss to unimaginable levels.

His hand moved of its own accord, downwards, until it was resting gently against her right breast, and she let out a little shiver, moaning and kissing him greedily.

Then she pulled away. "Shigure. I'll show you the underwear… in my bedroom?" Her cheeks flushed, but she didn't look away from his eyes.

Shigure choked, but was unable to resist. "Alright, Tohru, that sounds just fine." He said softly, and stood, pulling her gently with him.

"Oh, my, Tohru," Shigure whispered. He had been stunned at the sight of Tohru in her underwear, but now he was completely dumbfounded.

"Shigure," Tohru whispered in a small sly voice, "I'm naked, but you're still wearing all your clothes. Why is that?"

Wordlessly Shigure stood, and began disrobing, never taking his eyes from Tohru for a moment. She let out a small sound when he was done, and she saw his maleness for the first time, and he looked down, wondering. "Tohru, we don't have to do this, if you don't want to. I would never force you." In the back of his mind he didn't understand how they'd gotten this far in the first place, but he was still in some measure of control.

Tohru swallowed, but looked up into Shigure's face, and reached out. "I want this Shigure, it's what I wanted this whole time. I'm not afraid… I just, I just never saw a… a man's parts before."

"Tohru…" Shigure had thrown his head back when Tohru put her hand on him, now he knelt down, and kissed her hard, pushing her down under him, making sure they weren't touching. He stared down at her for a moment, then lowered his head to her neck, nibbling and kissing, licking and tasting. Tohru moaned, and tried to make herself still, as Shigure slid his lips down her neck, over her collarbone, and finally closed over her nipple. She cried out then, wordlessly feeling. But Shigure didn't linger there for long. His lips trailed all over her, tasting every bit of her skin, until he finally reached her clitoris, dragging his tongue over it. She had to bite back a scream then, whimpering helplessly as he licked and sucked down there until she was dripping, and ready.

"Oh, please, Shigure!" she cried, and he leaned back up to kiss her, positioning himself at her entrance. She gasped as she felt the head pushing against her, but she was so aroused, so damp that his entry into her was slick and easy. She knew a moment of pain as he pushed past her hymen, but it was gone in an instant, and she only knew pleasure.

"Tohru! You're so tight, so hot!" Shigure panted through gritted teeth, restraining himself with superhuman control. She moaned at the sensation, and driven by her instincts, arched up against him, pushing him even further inside her.

He gasped loudly, but pushed her gently back down. "Careful Tohru. If too much of my body touches yours, I'll change."

She eeped, and sank back down to the floor. "Sorry Shigure. I just… I just needed to feel…" she didn't finish, but Shigure understood.

"Of course my flower, but please, let me. I will give you pleasure. So much of it, you will never need to take it." At that he thrust deeply into her, and she cried out. "Oh, Shigure!"

He smiled, and kissed her again, setting a steady rhythm that had her moaning and crying his name over and over, even as she felt an incredible pressure building inside her. Her cries turned frantic, she began begging for something, she didn't know what. Shigure did though, and he began thrusting more quickly inside her, matching her cries with his own, until suddenly she screamed, and tensed beneath him, sending him into his own orgasm, gasping her name.

Their climax drained them of all their remaining energy, but Shigure withdrew and lay next to Tohru, instead of just collapsing on top of her.

"How was it for you, my sweet?" He asked softly, and she giggled.

"It was everything I'd hoped it would be Shigure." She replied, before slowly standing, and fetching her quilt off her bed. She lay down near Shigure again, and made sure it was covering them both. Then she yawned. "Is it always so… tiring?" She asked sleepily, and Shigure chuckled. "Only if it's good, my love."

Tohru went pink, but didn't protest. She simply leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Shigure. For ever."

_Yay! This was hard to write! I don't know how to write a straight fic anymore! Please review this one and tell me how I did? There are a few more coming up soon you see._


	4. Chapter 4

The OFFICIAL LADY MELIEKA SOHMA KISSES EPIC part four!

_I have 30 Fruits Baskets Pairings, and I have a kiss in each chapter. Those are the only guidelines. Not all of these pairings are slash, but most. There are four chapters which don't feature a Sohma at all, but the other 26 do. Some of these fics will be pretty fluffy, some will be ok, and some will be pure smut. I am warning you now. Everything will be clearly defined at the beginning of the chapter, and you are under no obligation to read whatever offends you. I do not however expect to be flamed for this. If I wanna write smut, and some people want to read it, they, and I, should be allowed. It is your right to read or refuse as you so desire, but I won't stand for that 'you disgusting piece of faecal matter you' sorta thing. It just gets right up my nose. Grr._

_Quickly noted for any Harry Potter fans out there, yes I have totally copied this idea from Chibi Alania's Official Chibi Alania Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month, but you may notice some subtle differences. Like the fact it's Fruits Basket instead of Harry Potter for one. Secondly I am nowhere near dedicated enough to write a whole fic every day! That's crazy! But I will get thirty of these stories out, and I will do it fairly quickly. (god, I hope so anyway, I really wanna do this)_

_We made it to number four! So, for number four we have… Mr. Yuki Sohma and Mr. Kakeru Manabe! Wow. I really needed to go and look that name up!_

_WARNINGS: Slash. Smut. But not insane smut. Moderated smut, I suppose. Contains no traces of fluff._

_SUMMARY: Yuki has to stay behind for some… extra Student Council business. _

"Yuki."

The grey haired Sohma boy turned, to see his vice president watching him. "Yes, Kakeru?" he asked, closing the space between them, so the boy didn't have to call halfway down the corridor to speak to him.

"Sorry Yuki, but I just found out there's an emergency meeting this afternoon, the little squirt called it apparently, and he's demanding we all be there. I told him I'd let you know." A half smile quirked onto his lips. "He seemed relieved. I don't think he likes you very much at all."

Yuki smiled to himself at the understatement, but nodded his head. "You may be right at that. Well, if you see him, tell him I will certainly be there. We must all do our part, naturally."

Kakeru grinned good naturedly at him. "Yeah, ok. And you don't have to walk home with Honda and her little cat loving boyfriend either."

Yuki's cheeks took on a pink flush, but he stayed silent, wishing that Kakeru wasn't quite so perceptive. "Well. I better get going. I told the squirt I'd report back to him when I found everyone." The boy rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, and strode off in the opposite direction. Yuki stood for a moment, watching him, still astounded by the boy's unlimited energy. Then he too turned and continued down the hallway.

"You have a student council meeting?" Tohru repeated, a small frown crossing her face. "Again? That's the third one this week. They're not working you too hard are they, Yuki?"

The rat cursed boy smiled gently down at her. "Not at all, Miss Honda. To be honest with you, I'm quite enjoying myself. In a way, it's like my garden. It gives me a sense of… purpose, I suppose."

Tohru thought about that for a moment, then smiled. "Oh! I see, well, that's great. Should I make dinner for you?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes, I suppose so. I don't know how long I'll be, but if I'm not home in time, then I can just heat it up."

He chatted with Tohru for a while longer, then they parted ways. He watched her as she ran up to Kyo, laughing, and tugging at his arm.

"President Sohma."

Once more Yuki turned to find Kakeru, only this time the boy was standing directly behind him. Yuki gasped. Kakeru chuckled, and took his arm. "Come on, Pres! We need you now!" (Ooooh, innuendo…)

Yuki laughed softly as the other boy literally dragged him away.

"Kakeru? Where… where is everyone?" Yuki surveyed the empty classroom, a slight frown marring his face. Kakeru looked over at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "All those coming are come, Yuki," he said quietly, (and weirdly, but I couldn't remember how the expression went, so I fudged it. Mucho crappyness) and shut the door behind him.

"Kakeru…?" Yuki didn't even finish his sentence. "I don't understand. Why are we the only ones here?"

"Because you're the only one I wanted here boss."

Now this was getting ridiculous. "What on earth are you talking about Kakeru? If there's no meeting, then why bring me here? And if it was cancelled, why not just tell me, instead of dragging me here, putting me through all this, making me late, and…" this sentence was left unfinished for a different reason. It's difficult to talk through someone else's mouth, and Kakeru's was suddenly most definitely on his.

The black haired boy's hands slid up to his shoulders, holding him there, gently but firmly, and Yuki found that somehow, this simple grip was enough to keep him where he was. Then Kakeru was deepening the kiss, and Yuki realised he hadn't moved, because, well, he wanted it.

Plain and simple, he really wanted his friend's mouth on his. On his… neck?

"Kakeru!" It was a soft cry, one part confusion to two parts stunned desire. He felt the boy smile against his neck, smile, and move his hands to the buttons of Yuki's shirt,

(AN: I have no idea how the boy shirts of this school work. I have never seen a button, but Kyo's gapes open at the neck and I don't think Yuki's does, so I am assuming this is the work of buttons. So there) this soon gaped open, allowing Kakeru's mouth easy access to Yuki's chest.

Yuki tipped his head back as Kakeru's mouth clamped over his nipple, and he nearly lost his balance. The dark haired boy looked up at him for a moment, then carefully manoeuvred him so his back was against the wall. Then his mouth returned to nibbling Yuki's nipple, coaxing it to stiffness before licking his way over to the other.

Yuki was moaning constantly now, the incredible sensations washing over him, something he'd never dreamt of.

Then Kakeru's hand brushed over his crotch, and he had to bite back a loud cry, realising his eyes had been closed, only as he opened them again.

Kakeru was on his knees in front of Yuki. He was trailing kisses over the other's chest and stomach. He slid his tongue slowly into Yuki's navel, an action not exactly unpleasant, it made him shiver.

Then Kakeru's hands were on Yuki's belt, and he looked up. "Can I boss?" He asked hoarsely, and Yuki, only half realising what Kakeru was talking about, nodded before thinking it through. Kakeru's hands make quick work of the belt, button and zipper. Yuki's trousers and underwear were pushed down to his knees. Kakeru leaned forward.

Yuki lay in bed, trembling, as he relived the events of that day. He'd come home dazed, and quiet, saying little and retiring to his room at the first opportunity. He groaned, and his hand slid down into his pants as he recalled the sensation of Kakeru's mouth on him, sucking him, teasing him with his tongue, and then the fingers on his _balls_ and he flushed just to think of that! Kakeru hadn't had to work very hard to get Yuki to come, the memory of it still made him hot with embarrassment, but the dark haired boy just laughed it off, and told him not to worry about it. It was not something he could just forget about though, and he stifled a cry as he came all over his night pants.

It was time to make a decision. Yuki needed to decide how that afternoon had effected him exactly, and what he was going to do about it. He sighed deeply as he got up to change his pants, it was not going to be an easy decision.

"Kakeru."

It had taken him all night, but Yuki had finally come to a conclusion. He knew what he had to do, and more than that, he knew what he wanted to do. "Yes Boss?" Kakeru had a small smile on his face, almost as if he knew what Yuki was about to say. "Kakeru. I want you to meet me in the student council rooms after school today. It's very important."

Kakeru smirked. "I see. Is this student council business, or personal?"

Yuki looked away, staring distantly down the corridor. "Personal. Please don't be late."

"No worries Boss, I'll be there." Kakeru smirked at him, looking supremely confident, and sauntered away. Yuki finally turned in his direction, and smiled a very small smile.

Kakeru waited impatiently in the student council room for Yuki. He was late, and that was very unusual. The black haired boy looked up to see Yuki opening the door, and slipping silently through it. "You're late."

Yuki nodded. "Yes, I couldn't get away from Miss Honda. When I told her I was meeting you, she seemed to think that I needed her to accompany me, and when I refused, she was most put out. I must apologise to her later, but I really wanted the two of us to be alone." This seemed to please Kakeru, he strode casually over to where Yuki was leaning against a desk.

"So, what did you want me for, Yuki?" he asked, and to his surprise, the other boy actually blushed. "I wanted…" Yuki cut himself off, and moved closer to Kakeru. "Well. It's a very simple thing." He slowly slid his arms around Kakeru's waist, and dropped to his knees. "If we are going to be doing things like this on a regular basis, I wanted to keep it even. I believe I currently owe you."


	5. Chapter 5

The OFFICIAL LADY MELIEKA SOHMA KISSES EPIC part five!

_I have 30 Fruits Baskets Pairings, and I have a kiss in each chapter. Those are the only guidelines. Not all of these pairings are slash, but most. There are four chapters which don't feature a Sohma at all, but the other 26 do. Some of these fics will be pretty fluffy, some will be ok, and some will be pure smut. I am warning you now. Everything will be clearly defined at the beginning of the chapter, and you are under no obligation to read whatever offends you. I do not however expect to be flamed for this. If I wanna write smut, and some people want to read it, they, and I, should be allowed. It is your right to read or refuse as you so desire, but I won't stand for that 'you disgusting piece of faecal matter you' sorta thing. It just gets right up my nose. Grr._

_Quickly noted for any Harry Potter fans out there, yes I have totally copied this idea from Chibi Alania's Official Chibi Alania Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month, but you may notice some subtle differences. Like the fact it's Fruits Basket instead of Harry Potter for one. Secondly I am nowhere near dedicated enough to write a whole fic every day! That's crazy! But I will get thirty of these stories out, and I will do it fairly quickly. (god, I hope so anyway, I really wanna do this)_

_And for number five, there's a surprise in store! What? Kakeru Manabe and Tohru Honda! Eep!_

_WARNINGS: No slash. Umm… a fun fluff fic. Not smut No real warnings. Just bring a toothbrush or something. You'll need it after the sweetness.  
_

_SPOILERS: Uhh… I haven't read the manga past number fifteen. They stopped selling it where I live. So I don't know what Kakeru's past is with Tohru, and I made one up. I guess it's sorta an AU and this isn't really a spoiler at all but a random note. Wouldn't I laugh if this was what really happened though! I doubt it but…_

_SUMMARY: Kakeru lied to Yuki? He really is interested in Tohru? He was the little boy who called Tohru a riceball all those years ago? Wow…_

Her name's Tohru. I'd forgotten that, I really had. She's been riceball to me ever since that day.

I never meant to lie to Yuki Sohma, in fact I fully intended to tell him everything, my dirty secret. But somehow, the words just wouldn't come out, and I completely lied to him. Well, I suppose it could have been worse. I could have told him I'd never met her before or something. But still, I did start the conversation, and I needed to give him some reason for wanting to know his intentions regarding Tohru.

Wow. Tohru. I can't believe I'd forgotten. Up until recently, she's been riceball in my head, and Honda when I'm talking about her. My sweet little riceball.

I don't think I've ever been so relieved in my life when I realised Yuki didn't like her that way. I don't know how long it was in between our confrontation, and his confession that he thought of her like a mother and nothing more, but that day, I felt like yelling it to everyone I met. Yuki doesn't like Tohru! Nothing's in my way now!

Of course I was wrong about that, there's still his cousin, Kyo standing in my way, but that's not really important.

I've always thought of her as my little riceball. She was so cute, sitting there, all those years ago.

We were playing fruits basket, and somehow, little Tohru got left out, the teacher had miscounted or something, I can't remember now, and there weren't enough fruit names. I think I figured this out before anyone else, even the stupid teacher, and I did some pretty quick thinking, I can tell you! I looked around, and almost all the kids had fruits. I was a cumquat, if I recall correctly, and obviously that meant we were running out fast. Then all of a sudden it hit me. The little bobble in her hair reminded me of the pickled plum you sometimes see in a riceball! That was perfect!

"Tohru you're a riceball!" I shouted, and watched the harried teacher beam at me in surprise. "Riceball? That sounds yummy!" My sweet little Tohru smiled up at me, but I only had an instant to see it, because the game had started.

I didn't get to see Tohru for a while then, because a bunch of the kids thought my fruit was funny, and looking back I guess it was. So it turned out that I was up and running for a lot of the game. Then all of a sudden it was my turn to call out the fruit, and I realised that my Tohru hadn't had a turn. I turned to look at her. She wasn't even looking my way, it was as if she was off in her own little world. I waited till she turned her head, then called out, "riceball!" The look she sent me as she jumped off her little stool was incredible. I've never forgotten it.

Kyo Sohma is an adversary because he believes that he really loves her. I of course know that that's ridiculous. He doesn't really love her, if he did, he wouldn't yell at her all the time. I know she's kinda ditsy, and it's kinda his nature, but if he loved her, he'd be able to control that a hell of a lot better. So, yeah, for the moment, he's in the way. For the moment he's a rival. For the moment he has the better of me. But I know, that one day, he'll realise, just like Yuki did, that she's not the one for him. I don't know if there is someone out there who's perfect for him, but I know that Tohru isn't it. She's mine. She's always been mine, and she always will be.

I love her so much. My little riceball Tohru Honda.

I kissed her once. No one knows. It's my little secret. Even she doesn't know. She doesn't remember me at all.

It was quite a few years after the riceball incident. We were in middle school, and we were both at the park. Not together, you understand, just one of those weird coincidences. I came across her sitting under a tree. I couldn't see anyone around, and I thought maybe she was lost. So I asked her. "Hey Tohru! Are you lost?" She jumped so high! She'd been captivated by this little ladybug, and hadn't seen her friends wander away. Once she realised she was alone (well, except for me and I didn't count) she got real scared. I thought she might even cry.

There was only one thing I could do. I took her hand and pulled her to her feet, then I hugged her. "Don't be sad Tohru," I said, "I'll help you find your friends."

Such a simple thing, it wasn't a very big park, but she was suddenly transformed. "You will? Thank you so much Kakeru! I know I couldn't find them without you!"

It was too much for me. I loved her so much, even back then, that I couldn't help myself. I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers for a second, then pulled back. She looked a little shocked, but I tugged on her hand, leading her away from the tree, before she had a chance to say anything. We soon found her friends. It's pretty impossible to miss a tall blonde yankee and a short beautiful goth princess. Not that either of these lovely ladies could compare to Tohru. I've always loved her.

Even my girlfriend isn't as pretty or as nice or as perfect as Tohru. If Kyo ever gives up on Tohru, I'll have to let her go so I can catch Tohru. I know that isn't a very nice thing to say, but it's true. And it's ok. I think she knows I don't love her with everything I have. Somehow she understands. I think she has her eye on someone else too. So I don't think I'll feel too bad if I ever have the opportunity to be with Tohru.

She's my soul mate. I love her so much.

_Wow. That was weird. I never expected that. Seriously, I'm not good with this kind of writing, first person, introspective stuff. I can't believe how this worked out. I'm actually very impressed with it.__ Lol, I nearly forgot the most important thing actually. I really honestly had to go back and put the kiss in!_


	6. Chapter 6

The OFFICIAL LADY MELIEKA SOHMA KISSES EPIC part six!

_I have 30 Fruits Baskets Pairings, and I have a kiss in each chapter. Those are the only guidelines. Not all of these pairings are slash, but most. There are four chapters which don't feature a Sohma at all, but the other 26 do. Some of these fics will be pretty fluffy, some will be ok, and some will be pure smut. I am warning you now. Everything will be clearly defined at the beginning of the chapter, and you are under no obligation to read whatever offends you. I do not however expect to be flamed for this. If I wanna write smut, and some people want to read it, they, and I, should be allowed. It is your right to read or refuse as you so desire, but I won't stand for that 'you disgusting piece of faecal matter you' sorta thing. It just gets right up my nose. Grr._

_Quickly noted for any Harry Potter fans out there, yes I have totally copied this idea from Chibi Alania's Official Chibi Alania Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month, but you may notice some subtle differences. Like the fact it's Fruits Basket instead of Harry Potter for one. Secondly I am nowhere near dedicated enough to write a whole fic every day! That's crazy! But I will get thirty of these stories out, and I will do it fairly quickly. (god, I hope so anyway, I really wanna do this)_

_Number six is one that I have seen a few times, but not very often, one that I think is sort of sweet, in a kind of wrong way, Hatori Sohma, and Yuki Sohma… yeah, I can hear you going "awww… wait…" don't try to deny it._

_WARNINGS:. Fluff. Slash and fluff. Got the picture? That's about all I have to say._

_SUMMARY: Yuki and Hatori get found out, and Yuki needs to be comforted._

"Hatori!! Hatori!!"

Hatori Sohma looked up to his cousin, Yuki Sohma. "Hello, Yuki, how was your first day of high school?"

The boy panted for a moment, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Well, it was ok," he said, regaining some measure of the composure he showed everyone else, "except that all the girls at this school have dubbed me, Prince Yuki!"

Hatori smiled. "Well, that's cute, little Prince, are you coming to my house today?" Yuki blushed, and nodded. "Yes, of course Hatori, I always do, don't I?"

"Hatori!" Yuki ran up to Hatori, barely even registering that he was back at Sohma house. "Hatori! I… I… I…"

Hatori frowned, and took Yuki by the shoulders. "Yuki, calm down, please. You'll have an asthma attack. Come on, please, Yuki."

Yuki looked up at Hatori, nodded, and closed his eyes, controlling his breathing. When he opened his eyes again, Hatori smiled down at him, and slid an arm around his shoulders. "There, that's better, isn't it? Now, what's the matter?"

Yuki bit his lip, and looked away for a moment. "Kyo knows."

They were two small words, but Hatori's entire body froze. "Kyo knows?" He tightened his hold on Yuki's shoulder for a moment, then turned, and urged Yuki towards his house.

"Sit down Yuki." Yuki's breath hitched at the gentle tone in Hatori's voice, as he obeyed. Hatori knelt down in front of him. "Yuki, sweetheart, tell me what happened." Yuki related the tale quickly, in a low voice, his almost fight with Kyo, each of them taunting the other, trying to get a rise, to have the other throw the first punch, and the cat's superior smirk as he revealed his knowledge, of Yuki's dirty little secret, although it was actually only half of the secret.

"I know you're in love with Hatori, he said." Yuki's voice was muted, he seemed utterly defeated. "I was so stunned, I couldn't… I just…just walked away, my mind wouldn't work properly, all I could think of was that I had to come and see you right away…is …is that alright?" Yuki closed his eyes, and two fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

Hatori sucked in his breath, and then reached out to Yuki, pulling him tightly against his body. He hesitated a moment, then began softly stroking the boy's hair.

"Hush Yuki, don't cry, of course it's alright, and it will all be alright, I promise. I… I'll talk to Kyo. How does that sound?" Yuki sniffed, and looked up, his face wet with tears. "But… but what can you say? Kyo's hardly stupid, no matter if I call him so every day, he'll…" he stopped when Hatori pressed a finger against his lips.

"I'll figure something out, sweetheart. You'll just have to trust me. As you said, Kyo's hardly stupid, I'm sure he'll see the seriousness. But please, don't worry." He smiled, and pressed a kiss to Yuki's temple. "You wouldn't want to make yourself sick."

Yuki smiled. "No, Hatori, I wouldn't. Always worrying about me…" he trailed off as Hatori slid his fingers under Yuki's school shirt, caressing the silky skin underneath. "H…Hatori…" Yuki lifted his hand, and stroked Hatori's face.

He seemed to struggle with something for a moment, then give in. "Hatori… make love to me. I need you."

Hatori smiled inwardly. Yuki was such a romantic. Almost any other zodiac member with the possible exception of Momiji would realise that their genders made it sex, not love, but Yuki just made what they were doing seem right.

He lowered his mouth to Yuki's, kissing him gently, slowly sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth.

"Kyo. May I speak to you for a moment?"

Kyo looked up in surprise to see Hatori at school once more. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuki sneak out of the room, and smirked. So, the story had gotten back to him now. Well, he was prepared to tell him whatever he wanted to know.

"Yeah. I got time."

Hatori shook his head. "I was speaking to Yuki yesterday, and he told me that you had a strange tale to tell. One that would shame and ridicule him. One that he had hoped had been kept secret."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "I guess you could put it that way. I know he's in love with you. I wasn't exactly going to tell everyone though. I probably would have told you eventually. I guess I can't deny that I was hoping to tease him with it for a while longer. You probably figured that out though. He must have, or he wouldn't have told you about this."

Hatori shook his head. "Not exactly Kyo. The thing is, you only have half of the information." He smiled slightly as he took in Kyo's confused expression. "What I am about to tell you is very important, and would get both Yuki and I in a lot of trouble if anyone were to find out. Do you understand that?"

Kyo frowned, but nodded. Hatori could see that he was well on his way to working it out, and decided to hurry it along a little. "Kyo, as I said before, you only have half of the situation. You see, I am in love with Yuki as well. This is not merely unrequited love on his part. We have been together since Yuki started high school."

Kyo was clearly stunned. "You and Yuki, are together." He said slowly, and Hatori nodded. "Yes. You can see why I have chosen to come and speak to you about this, can't you?" Kyo nodded, and Hatori continued. "Good. Because of Akito, no one can be told about this except under extreme circumstances, like these. I know I can trust you to keep our secret. But I have another, larger favour to ask you."

Kyo opened his mouth to object. He could almost see this one coming. "I need you to make your peace with Yuki." Kyo winced. He had obviously guessed correctly. "I have a reason, Kyo. Yuki knows I was coming to talk to you today, to set things straight. I know he will never trust you to keep this secret while you are enemies. You will never get a moment's peace from him as long as you remain the way you are. It is for all our sakes, I believe, that you should do this."

Kyo looked down at his toes. "I won't say I like it. There's way too much bad blood between me and Yuki for either of us to make peace like this. Especially for the reasons you want it. But I'll try. It's possible for us to make truce. It's happened before. We might start with that, and see how it goes. I can't guarantee anything Hatori. But I know you're right. We have to try. Will you talk to Yuki on my behalf about this, before I try?"

Hatori nodded. "Yes of course. That would be very sensible." He arched his eyebrow. "I will pretend it was your suggestion."

Kyo smirked. "That'll piss him off. I like it. I'll keep your secret Hatori. Don't worry."

Hatori smiled to himself as he got in his car. Not only had he ensured that his and Yuki's secret was safe, but he had begun the long, slow process of the two cousin's reconciliation. It had been a good day. And with his lover coming over later, it was looking to be a good night, too.

_Yeah, I know, not really all that much Yuki/Hatori, but it was still there, after all, and it was first, without all this boring stuff in front of it. Truthfully this story kinda wrote itself. Not very slashy. But kinda fluffy. And yes I realise the fic doesn't match the summary, but I wrote the summary before the fic._


	7. Chapter 7

The OFFICIAL LADY MELIEKA SOHMA KISSES EPIC part seven!

_I have 30 Fruits Baskets Pairings, and I have a kiss in each chapter. Those are the only guidelines. Not all of these pairings are slash, but most. There are four chapters which don't feature a Sohma at all, but the other 26 do. Some of these fics will be pretty fluffy, some will be ok, and some will be pure smut. I am warning you now. Everything will be clearly defined at the beginning of the chapter, and you are under no obligation to read whatever offends you. I do not however expect to be flamed for this. If I wanna write smut, and some people want to read it, they, and I, should be allowed. It is your right to read or refuse as you so desire, but I won't stand for that 'you disgusting piece of faecal matter you' sorta thing. It just gets right up my nose. Grr._

_Quickly noted for any Harry Potter fans out there, yes I have totally copied this idea from Chibi Alania's Official Chibi Alania Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month, but you may notice some subtle differences. Like the fact it's Fruits Basket instead of Harry Potter for one. Secondly I am nowhere near dedicated enough to write a whole fic every day! That's crazy! But I will get thirty of these stories out, and I will do it fairly quickly. (god, I hope so anyway, I really wanna do this)_

_And for the grand old number seven, we have a most gorgeous couple, Yuki Sohma and Momiji Sohma _

_WARNINGS: Slash, slashy slash slash. Got the picture? Well, no. There's slight slash, some subtle references to Tohru loving, and boy/boy kisses. That's about as far as this one goes._

_SUMMARY: Momiji sees Yuki kissing Tohru and knows he's jealous. It takes him some time to realise what he is actually jealous of, however._

_The first time Momiji Sohma saw his cousin Yuki kissing Tohru Honda, he was consumed by a fiery jealousy that stunned him with its intensity. He swore that he would never let Yuki kiss Tohru again. He failed._

"Miss Honda. I… I don't actually know if this is possible…" Tohru looked up at him innocently. "If what is possible, Yuki?"

Yuki took a step closer, and touched her cheek gently with his fingers.

Peeking around the corner, Momiji stared, as his cousin lowered his face to Tohru's, the small blonde feeling an incredible ache around his heart.

He watched, unable to help himself as Yuki's mouth touched Tohru's and they kissed, slowly, lovingly. Like they were made for each other, Momiji thought. But immediately this was banished from his head. 'NO!' Momiji's eyes filled with tears. 'No, she's mine!' he thought desperately, for he recognized the feeling rushing through him as jealousy, realized that it could only be because he wanted Tohru for his own.

He moved away from the hallway, head down, eyes stinging.

Then he made up his mind. What kind of a wimp was he anyway? Peeking around corners and crying because he had lost the crush he hadn't even known he had? Well that was stupid. He was going to do his best to get Tohru. He wouldn't let Yuki have her!

He turned around, and strode back to them, in time to see them stare at each other, before slowly moving in to kiss again. He gritted his teeth, and bounced down the hall. "Yuki! Tohru! What are you doing?" Tohru turned beet red, and Yuki's face flushed to match. They moved apart quickly, and Tohru started rambling, her face all panicky.

_The first time Momiji Sohma kissed Tohru Honda, he felt empty. There was no perfect feeling, like he'd thought there would be. Nothing, except a small feeling as though he was here with the wrong person. Tohru smiled at him and told him what he needed to know._

"Tohru! I'm glad you came!" Momiji wanted so much to embrace the girl, but restrained himself. He wasn't going to turn into a bunny this time. That wouldn't get him what he wanted.

She smiled at him. "Of course Momiji. What was it you wanted?" He looked at her, deep into her eyes. "Tohru, I want… I want… can I show you instead?"

Tohru was obviously confused, but she nodded, so Momiji leaned forward. Her eyes widened when she figured it out, but she remained, waiting for him. Their lips touched. Momiji's eyes closed. And he felt…nothing. He felt empty. He drew back, frowning, and Tohru looked at him, puzzled. "What's the matter, Momiji? I thought this was what you wanted."

He nodded. "so did I." He desperately pressed their lips together again, pulling back when he felt exactly the same as before. Like something was wrong, like being with Tohru was wrong. He said as much. "But it doesn't make sense, Tohru. I really do like you. I must do. I was so jealous when I saw Yuki kissing you that day, it could only mean I like you."

He went on to explain that he'd seen Yuki kissing her in the hallway, a long time ago now, and that he had realized exactly how jealous he had been.

Tohru closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again, she was smiling. "Oh, Momiji. You have it all wrong. It's not me you should be kissing."

Momiji stared at her, speechless, as she told him about Yuki.

_The first time Momiji Sohma kissed Yuki Sohma, he felt completion._

"Yuki."

The boy turned, and smiled. "Hello Momiji, what's the matter?"

Momiji knew it was time. Time to see if Tohru had been right, time to see how his affections really lay, time to see once and for all, if he was in love with Yuki. He took a deep breath, and a step closer to his cousin. Yuki frowned, but stayed silent. Momiji shivered, and leaned in, pressing their lips together.

Sparks flew between them, and Momiji gasped, even as Yuki drew back, his face reflecting his confusion. "I… it didn't feel like that with Miss Honda…" he said wonderingly, and Momiji nodded. "I know what you mean." He smiled. "I need to thank Tohru later." He said, and Yuki gave him a funny look. "Why?"

Momiji took Yuki's hand, and pulled him a little closer. "She told me what I was supposed to do. I thought I was in love with her, but when I kissed her, it didn't feel right. It felt like… well, it didn't feel like anything. And she told me something important. Now I know she was right."

Yuki didn't say a word, so Momiji took the initiative, and kissed him again, more deeply this time, lingering against his lips.

Some time later, Yuki drew away again. "Momiji. What exactly did Miss Honda tell you?" Momiji smiled. "She told me that I wasn't in love with her. She told me that I was in love with you."

_Just a short one. I literally ran out of words. Damn. I thought it was gonna be longer than it turned out. Not too happy with this one. I've tried and tried to make it better, I've gone back over it dozens of times but I just can't add anything to it! I didn't even make it to 1000 words! I'm so not happy with this at all…_


	8. Chapter 8

The OFFICIAL LADY MELIEKA SOHMA KISSES EPIC part eight!

_I have 30 Fruits Baskets Pairings, and I have a kiss in each chapter. Those are the only guidelines. Not all of these pairings are slash, but most. There are four chapters which don't feature a Sohma at all, but the other 26 do. Some of these fics will be pretty fluffy, some will be ok, and some will be pure smut. I am warning you now. Everything will be clearly defined at the beginning of the chapter, and you are under no obligation to read whatever offends you. I do not however expect to be flamed for this. If I wanna write smut, and some people want to read it, they, and I, should be allowed. It is your right to read or refuse as you so desire, but I won't stand for that 'you disgusting piece of faecal matter you' sorta thing. It just gets right up my nose. Grr._

_Quickly noted for any Harry Potter fans out there, yes I have totally copied this idea from Chibi Alania's Official Chibi Alania Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month, but you may notice some subtle differences. Like the fact it's Fruits Basket instead of Harry Potter for one. Secondly I am nowhere near dedicated enough to write a whole fic every day! That's crazy! But I will get thirty of these stories out, and I will do it fairly quickly. (god, I hope so anyway, I really wanna do this)_

_Number eight! This one had me going for a long time. What the hell was I supposed to write for Shigure and Haru? You tell me!_

_WARNINGS: Slash, slashy slash slash. Got the picture? That's all I got for ya._

_SUMMARY: Haru comes by for a surprise visit. Shigure's very surprised, especially when he finds out Haru's a fan of his work._

"Sensei. Hi."

Shigure looked up in surprise. "Haru? What are you doing here? Are you by yourself?" the cow cursed nodded. "Yeah. I came by myself. What are you doing at the moment?" He smiled down at the older man sitting in his chair. "Why, I'm writing my new book, Haru. Is there anything I can help you with? Shouldn't you be out enjoying the this beautiful Sunday with the others?"

Haru dropped to his knees next to the chair. "I don't really want to. Kyo and Yuki are together, and Momiji and Tohru too, so I kinda feel left out. You know how they act all mushy and lovey all the time, you try sitting in the middle of two couples like that for hours on end. I can't do it, so I thought I'd come visit you. You… don't mind, do you?" Shigure shook his head. "Of course not Haru. Always a pleasure." He smirked a little, sure to embarrass his cousin. "Do you want to read what I have of my new book, while I try to finish the rest? Mii is coming over tomorrow, so I want to be done by then." Haru grinned, and nodded. "I'd love to read your book Sensei. I've read all your others, and I love them." This was a surprise to Shigure, but he covered it well, and handed his cousin the manuscript. "Here you go, I've only got about four chapters left. Enjoy."

He shivered at the look in Haru's eyes. "Oh, I will Sensei. I always do."

The boy was surely devouring that book. Shigure had only one chapter left to write, and Haru was nearly three quarters of the way through already. Wait. Shigure suddenly remembered. Approximately three quarters of the way through the book, there was a small homosexual scene he hadn't been able to resist inserting. Through the internet, he'd found out that a lot of his fans thought two of his characters were gay, and would love to see some action in one of his books. He'd obliged. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that Haru must be just about to read it. He opened his mouth to warn the boy, when all of a sudden…

"Holy shit!"

Ah. Apparently Haru had found that part already. "Sensei!" Shigure grimaced, ready to be called a pervert yet again. "Sensei! Are Micah and Thomas really gay? I always suspected!" Shigure's head shot up, in surprise. "You suspected? You mean, you wanted them to be… homosexuals?" Haru flushed. "I'm sorry Sensei, you must get that all the time, but they're just so perfect for each other, you could totally tell three books ago that they were only fighting over Nina because they were confused about their feelings and jealous of the attention the other paid her."

Shigure stared at him as suddenly the missing part of his storyline fell into place. Where he had been struggling with this last book, he could now clearly see where the next three were going to go. "You… Haru, you figured this out, do you think… other people would as well?" The boy grinned. "Yes of course Sensei! Every fan of yours I've ever talked to has said the same thing!" His grin faded a bit. "Are you telling me, that you didn't know?" Shigure went a little red. "Not until just now when you said it, Haru, you wonderful thing!" He said, reaching for pen and paper, ready to scribble it all down. Then he stopped, jumped out of his chair and leaned over Haru, pressing an excited kiss to his cheek. "Thank you!" He breathed in the boy's ear, before dashing back to his paper. Haru sat frozen, hand pressed to his cheek. Had he… did Shigure… what had just…

Shigure turned, ten minutes later, to see Haru standing directly behind him. "Are you done with your notes, Sensei?" the boy asked, a slight huskiness to his voice. Shigure nodded silently, wondering what was going on. "You kissed me, Sensei." It was spoken in the same soft tone, whispered into his ear. Shigure felt a shudder make its way down his spine. "Oh, well, yes, Haru, I'm sorry about that, I just got excited, caught up it the moment, you know?" He faltered a little at the end as Haru's face drew even closer. "Yes I know all about that kind of thing Sensei." He licked his lips. "It's very easy to get caught up in the moment." Shigure's breath caught, moments before Haru pressed their lips together, letting out a small moan.

It was hot, and wet, and if Shigure ever decided to put another homosexual kiss in one of his books, he now had some idea of how to put it. He lifted his arms and pulled Haru closer, letting his tongue play against the other, deepening the kiss, heightening the desire they both felt.

Haru himself was in heaven. He'd dreamt of kissing Shigure like this for a long time, even longer than he'd wished for his favourite book characters to realise they were in love. But if the characters could realise it, then maybe Shigure could realise his feelings too. Now, now that Micah and Thomas were going to get together, maybe Shigure would… no. Haru wouldn't think that far ahead yet. In fact, as Shigure slid them to the floor and lowered his body over the boy's, Haru decided he wouldn't think at all.

Shigure was dying. Haru was wearing denim instead of leather today, and the friction caused by this material was driving him crazy. He thrust their still clothed bodies together and groaned loudly, distantly hearing Haru echo the sound. They were soon pushing against each other desperately, sweaty hands exploring each other's bodies, kissing frantically. Finally Haru let out an indistinct cry and arched hard up into Shigure's body, hands gripping his back tightly.

Feeling Haru's amazing orgasm, then the dampness of the jeans underneath him, Shigure lost all control. Slamming his mouth onto the boy's, he held him tightly, thrusting desperately, moaning loudly.

He was moments away from coming, when Haru leaned up to whisper in his ear. "You're the best, Sensei, I've never felt like this before, we hardly even touched, and that's the biggest orgasm I've ever had! Oh, god, you made me feel so good," he thrust up into Shigure again, who screamed, and came with a vengeance, soaking his clothes. He collapsed on top of Haru, who shuddered as he felt Shigure's seed seep through his jeans and dampen his leg.

"Shigure? Are you alright?" the boy wriggled a little, and Shigure moved off slightly, staring at the boy while he tried to catch his breath.

Haru smiled at him, happy with how things had gone, but understanding Shigure was confused. "Don't worry about it, Sensei." He leaned over to kiss Shigure gently. "We can work this out."

_Wow. Where the hell did all that smut come from? This chap was written in less than an hour and I have no idea where this smut came from. I'm impressed with this chap though…__and there was no oral sex! Sometimes I think I write too much of that, so a good chap with smut that has no oral is very good for me!_


	9. Chapter 9

The OFFICIAL LADY MELIEKA SOHMA KISSES EPIC part nine!

_I have 30 Fruits Baskets Pairings, and I have a kiss in each chapter. Those are the only guidelines. Not all of these pairings are slash, but most. There are four chapters which don't feature a Sohma at all, but the other 26 do. Some of these fics will be pretty fluffy, some will be ok, and some will be pure smut. I am warning you now. Everything will be clearly defined at the beginning of the chapter, and you are under no obligation to read whatever offends you. I do not however expect to be flamed for this. If I wanna write smut, and some people want to read it, they, and I, should be allowed. It is your right to read or refuse as you so desire, but I won't stand for that 'you disgusting piece of faecal matter you' sorta thing. It just gets right up my nose. Grr._

_Quickly noted for any Harry Potter fans out there, yes I have totally copied this idea from Chibi Alania's Official Chibi Alania Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month, but you may notice some subtle differences. Like the fact it's Fruits Basket instead of Harry Potter for one. Secondly I am nowhere near dedicated enough to write a whole fic every day! That's crazy! But I will get thirty of these stories out, and I will do it fairly quickly. (god, I hope so anyway, I really wanna do this)_

_And number nine on the list, is Hatori and Ayame! Shock, gasp, horror all around! C'est Tres tres difficile, this one, very very difficult_

_WARNINGS: Well, slash, duh. Umm… mildly disturbing. Slash, distinct lack of fluff… dirtiness._

_SUMMARY Ayame needs to go to the doctors…_

"Ayame. It's me."

"Ooh! Hatori! How nice to hear from you! And what can I do for you on this fine day?"

"I need you to come in tomorrow. I was looking at your records this morning, and I realised you're due for a shot. It's best to get these things over with right away. Unfortunately I'm busy for the rest of the day."

Ayame nearly dropped the phone. His silence extended so long that Hatori thought he'd hung up. "Hello? Ayame, are you there?"

"Oh… yes, Hatori, I'm still here. Well, alright, if you really insist, I can come in tomorrow. I have a few appointments in the morning, but I'm free in the afternoon. Is that alright?"

Hatori agreed, and hung up, shaking his head at Ayame's odd mood change. It was going to be one of _those_ visits, he was sure.

Ayame shuddered, and hesitated, the next day, hand raised to knock on the door to Hatori's office. He'd been standing there for ten minutes now, yet he still hadn't plucked up the courage. Finally his hand moved, but a split second before it touched wood, he pulled it back. It was a good thing he did though, because at that moment Hatori himself opened the door and stuck his head out. The two men stared at each other for a long moment, then Hatori nodded. "So, you are here Ayame. I'm glad. I thought you weren't going to come at all." Ayame's face went red. He'd thought about it, sure, but did Hatori really think he'd just skip out like that? Pulling all his bravado together, he laughed loudly. "Hahaha! What? You thought I'd pass up an opportunity to see your lovely face Hatori? You truly underestimate me! Honestly, do you think I would let something like a little needle, which is sure to be dreadfully painful, I might add, to prevent me from gazing upon your beauty?" He laughed again, striking that pose, the one that made him look stunning.

Hatori sighed. "I see. Well, come on in. I'd like to get this over with, I have plenty to do today." This wasn't quite the truth. In fact, he had nothing else to do with his day. However, he thought that today, being one of those days, he would need a lot of time to coax Ayame into having his shot. Proving his point, Ayame's lips quivered, and he took a step back instead of forwards. "I…" Then he seemed to steel himself, and marched quickly across the threshold. "Of, course, Hatori, I'm sure you're very busy, like usual. Yes, let's get this over with."

Hatori watched in surprise as Ayame actually sat down on the chair. Maybe it wasn't going to be one of those days after all. "Well, alright." He strode over to his desk, and took out the vial he needed, then turned to reach for the syringe. When his fingers closed over it, he heard a small whimper, but looking back at Ayame, the snake cursed man looked fairly composed. Placing the items on his desk, he reached over and rolled up Ayame's sleeve, swabbing his arm gently. "Ayame. Look at me." He said then. As the other man locked eyes with him, Hatori reached out and picked up the syringe. Not breaking the connection between them, he carefully fitted the vial to it, and readied it. The split second he took to insert the needle into Ayame's skin was all the other man needed for his panic to flood back. He couldn't help the small cry that escaped his lips as he felt the metal sink into his skin, but then Hatori's eyes were seeking his again, and he felt calmer. After what seemed to be a hundred years, Ayame felt the needle leaving his arm, he heard Hatori toss it somewhat carelessly onto his desk.

Hatori nodded at him once, then looked down to clean the small puncture hole. "Oh… Hatori… I feel… dizzy…" Hatori looked up quickly, surprised to see Ayame close his eyes and sway a little in his seat. He grabbed the man's arm, squeezing gently. "It's alright, Ayame, just calm down, it's over, it's all over. You did so well."

A little surprised, Ayame opened his eyes. "I… I did well?" He murmured, and Hatori smiled at him. "Yes. You did very well. Much better than usual. Are you… dare I say it… growing up a little?" Ayame went very red, but managed a small laugh. "Oh. Hatori, you kidder, me? Grow up? Never, you know better than that."

Hatori let out a surprised little sound, and his smile widened. "Yes, of course, how silly of me. Well, I suppose, since you've been such a good boy, you want a reward, don't you?" Ayame sat up straight, and nodded eagerly. "oooh, Hatori, yes please!" He knew Hatori had a jar of lollipops for the younger Sohmas, and expected to get one of those. He was shocked, therefore, when Hatori lifted Ayame's arm, and pressed a small kiss very close to the place where the needle had gone in. He drew in a small breath when the dragon cursed repeated the gesture on his palm. "H…Hatori…" He whispered. The man in question raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Oh, forgive me. I believed you would appreciate this much more than a lollipop." He leaned in very close to Ayame's face. "You may have one of those," His gaze flickered to Ayame's lips then back to his eyes, "if you prefer."

Ayame didn't answer him, he merely leaned forward, closing his eyes and touching their lips together. Hatori didn't waste any time deepening the kiss and angling himself better. After a second his tongue slid out, questing along Ayame's lips, seeking entrance, and it was granted.

Hatori's hands came up, and he cupped Ayame's face, pressing even closer, pulling a surprised moan out of the snake cursed man, who wound his arms around the dragon's neck. After a moment, the snake broke away, panting gently. "My… Hatori, I never knew you could kiss like that…" he said, and the other man laughed.

"No, of course not, no one does. It's not something I go about doing often."

Ayame smiled a little then. "Well, I know one thing. If this is the reward I'll get every time I behave, you'll never have to worry about my being afraid of needles again!"

Hatori smirked. "I believe that can be arranged."

_Well, it's only a short one, but it turned out better than I hoped. At_ _least I finally churned it out. I was having a lot of trouble with it. _

_I'd like to let everyone know that I'm not really happy with the reviews I've been getting. Well, no that's not true. I love the fact that I'm getting reviews at all, but most of the time I'm getting "I love it good job" or "keep going" or "write more" and that really doesn't help me at all. I'd rather be getting no reviews than that. When I write a review, I give feed back. So… I'll keep writing whether people review or not, cos I write mostly for myself, but a little feedback would be great, and I don't mean about grammar or anything like that. I have one reviewer who actually asked me for something specific. I have now worked it into one of the chapters when I wasn't going to before. So you see, you have to tell me stuff. Just saying, 'write more" isn't going to make me do it. Tell me what you think, why you think it, and what you want. Please? Thanks so much for that…_


End file.
